Bending And Titans
by Veteran Fighter
Summary: While investigating a strange energy surge on an unknown world, an SRS pilot finds himself stranded on an unknown world. No Titan, no reinforcements, and worst of all no way home. Can the pilot survive the world of bending or will he end up dead? Well, he has a good chance of survival with the Avatar on his side. Rated T for now, but may change to M for gore.


**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

 ** _Unknown Planet_**

"Enemy Tone!" A Militia pilot screamed as dust disappeared to show off the white IMC Titan.

"Holy- Get the archers and light that thing up." A Militia sergeant yelled before three other Militia riflemen move over to him.

The riflemen all carried Archer Heavy Rockets on their backs. When they reached the sergeant and his cover, they took aim at the Tone. Once they had lock-on, the Militia fire in sync.

As the rockets traveled at the Tone, the pilot of the Titan quickly activates its particle wall. The wall stopped the anti-Titan rockets and any Militia bullets that were being shot at the Titan.

 _"Too easy."_ The Tone's pilot voice came over the Titan's speakers.

"Someone take out that Titan!" The sergeant yelled, before being answered by a barrage of rockets hitting the back of the Tone.

The Tone was thrown to the ground by the force of explosions. The IMC pilot cursed at the unknown attack, as he tried to get his Titan back on its feet. However, he was stopped when the foot of a Militia Vanguard-class Titan slammed into the Tone. The Vanguard then aimed its XO16A2 chaingun at Tone, unleashing a barrage of rounds into enemy Titan's chassis. The Tone's chassis was quickly turned into scrap metal.

"It's about time!" The Militia sergeant yelled at the Vanguard and its pilot.

 _"Sorry for being late, sergeant."_ The Vanguard apologize. _"What is the current situation?"_

"Not good. We have lost three platoons during the evacuations and another two during the fight." A Militia technician answered. "We are still trying to get in contact with the fleet."

"Where is the rest of you guys, anyway?" The sergeant added.

 _"So, far as we know it... We are it."_ The Vanguard answered. _"However, there may be a chance. The IMC is currently blocking all communication."_

"So, there is still hope." The sergeant then turned towards his men. "Okay, new objective, boys. We are going to find any-"

"Uh, Sarge..." One of the Militia riflemen interrupted the sergeant, making everyone turn towards him.

When everyone turned their attention towards the riflemen, they saw what he was looking at. Piercing the dark skies, the MCS MacAllan-class _Troy_ was falling towards the mountaintop where the Militia squad was deployed.

When the Troy hit the mountain, a large explosion erupted. Chunks of metal and rock fell down from the mountaintop and onto the anyone below. A few of the Militia soldiers were instantly crushed by the falling debris, while the other seriously injured.

The Vanguard Titan tried to his best to use its vortex shield against the debris. However, a chunk of metal was missed by the shield and slammed into the body of the Titan. The Vanguard was knocked back a bit, but it was enough for more pieces of debris to slice off its right arm and leg. This forced the Titan onto it's back as more pieces of debris fell onto it.

* * *

 ** _15 Hours Later_**

 _'Uh, my head.'_ The Pilot of the Vanguard though, as he opened his eyes.

Once the Pilot's eyes were open, he was shocked at what he saw. His Vanguard's cockpit was torn open, allow the sunlight and snow to get in. The Pilot slowly got up from his seat and climbed out of his Titan.

Once he free from his Titan, the pilot got up onto what was left of the body. He then looked down at the Vanguard's eye.

"CA, are you still there?" The pilot asked as he crouched in front of the eye.

 _"A-a-affirmative, Raider."_ The Titan's voice stuttered. _"How-however, I_ su _-suffered major da-damage. I'm re-requesting a new b-body."_

"Don't worry, CA. I will figure out something." The pilot assured the Titan, before grabbing his SERE kit.

The pilot holstered both the data knife and the Smart Pistol while putting CA's CPU into one of his empty pouches on his armor. The pilot then jumped off the Titan, seeing wreckage and bodies from the battle that occurred earlier. Raider could only shake his head, before using his radio to make any contact with either the Militia fleet above or any survivors.

"This is Raider of the SRS, does anyone come in?" Raider began to speak on an open frequency. "I repeat, Pilot David Groves of SRS calling for Militia personnel."

After five minutes of hearing nothing but static. Raider let out a disappointed sigh, taking a seat on the dislocated arm of his Titan.

"I was hoping to find someone up here?" Raider heard a man's voice.

The pilot's instincts quickly snapped in, as he turned towards the voice with his Smart Pistol MK6 at the ready. Raider was a bit surprised to see a bearded, bald man in a set of orange monk robes with a red cape. The man also had a blue arrow tattoo on top of his head.

"I'm assuming you're not IMC." Raider said bluntly, keeping his weapon drawn at the man.

"I have no idea what an _IMC_ is. However, I am not one or with one." The bald man answered. "My name is Tenzin, an airbending master, and council member of Republic City. Now, that I told you who I am."

"Raider, of the Frontier Militia's SRS."

"I must say that is a strange name to have. However, this _Frontier Militia_ is something I never heard of." The rubbed up and down his beard with his right thumb and index finger. "Please tell me that it not some nonsense gang or rebellion group from one of the kingdoms."

Raider lowered is SP as of hearing this. The monk or Tenzin had no clue what the Militia was or the IMC. Raider began to think that maybe this world was unaffected by the Frontier or even the core systems.

"Where am I?" Raider asked, finally lowering the SP.

"The United Republic of Nation, we are just outside of the capital of Republic City," Tenzin answered. "Now, I would like to ask you a few more question, if you don't mind. What happened last night?"

As Raider heard the man asked this, the pilot took a seat back onto the discard Titan's arm. He then popped off his helmet, showing off his messy brown hair and the scar that on his lip. Tenzin was a bit shocked to see such a young face behind the black armor.

"I was part of a group to check out a strange energy surge coming from this planet. However, the IMC had the same idea and ambushed us." Raider spoke, before motioning towards the carnage around them. "Well, as you can see, we didn't have a chance. As far as I know it, I'm the only one left."

* * *

 **So, there you go, a Titanfall and LoK crossover. If you have any ideas for OCs or what to put in what kind of Titan Raider should get, you can either leave it in the review section or PM me. There are no regulations, and the same goes with pairings as well.**

 **And if you are wondering, Raider's armor is the holo pilot armor but in the stoic dark.**

 **Other than that, thanks for reading, and please follow and favorite. Until then, I'm out.**


End file.
